Hot Days
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: It's hot outside, it's hot inside its hot everywhere. Damn you summer, how's a girl to cool down? Well Sabo has a perfect way for you to blow off some steam. (A Sabo x reader fic)
1. Chapter 1

He saw you laying on your stomach, sprawled out across the bed naked, beads of sweat rolling down your neck. Your cute butt was just begging Sabo to squeeze it.

"Ughhhh it's so hot!" he heard you whine, planting your face into the pillow to muffle your complaints. He closed the door unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sabo," you craned your head backwards to look at him, "what are you…" You trailed off, watching as he smirked in your direction, the look of surprise on your face was so adorable.

Siding his shirt off he licked his lips watching as your eyes widened, he let his hand slowly drag down his body using his devil fruit to send out little sparks. He watched your eyes hungrily, follow his hand down, down, down… Until his hands reached his belt. He unhooked it tortuously slow. Then with one swift movement he took the belt off, relishing in the soft gasp it drew from you.

You bit your lip wanting to watch more but your neck was getting stiff. You wanted to desperately move, to turn over to face him fully. Only you were paralyzed by his sharp gaze that silently told you to stay still.

Groaning in defeat, you buried your face into the pillow. Your senses went into over drive when you did that. You could hear every shift of cloth on cloth, the clunks of his shoes being thrown off and then the sound of a zipper. That sound alone made your heart skip a beat.

A wave of warmth washed over you at the thought of Sabo, naked standing over you running his hands all over your body. You were taken out of your day dream by the eerie silence, you knew he was close you heard him walk over. The question was how close?

Feeling jittery you lifted your head calling out for him, "sab-AH~" only to cut yourself off with a moan. His hand lightly touch your thighs making you break out in goose bumps at the contact.

He chuckled, "oh? I haven't even touch you there yet and you're already so turned on~" His hands trailed up your thighs, only to move back down. He squeezed them smirking as you shiver at his touch. Leaning forward he blew into your ear loving the small squeak that was dragged out of you.

"Why don't we make it a little hotter in here," He purred into your ear. Your breathing hitched as he left bite marks on your shoulder. His warm breath fanned across your shoulder, then neck, sucking, and nibbling. You tilted your head to the side, barring your neck to him. He hummed happily, hands lovingly stroking your sides reaching your hips, he pulled you up.

Wiggling your butt teasingly you smirk hearing a choked gasp as you brushes against his crotch.

"You think you can get away with that," he growled your teasing smirk drops. He smacked your ass drawing a short cry from you.

"Do you need to be punished?"

You shivered thinking over the question.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." You jolted as he smacked your ass again a bit harder causing a pleasant sting.

He leaned over whispering into your ear softly, "Do you want to continue this or move on?" You chewed on your bottom lip.

"Stop giving me hard choices Sabo," you whined again, grumbling as you thought it over. Being spanked by Sabo was always amazing he knew the right places to hit to make you moan not to mention he was amazing with after care. At the same time you weren't feeling up to it, you wanted him inside of you already.

"I just want to move on." Sending a wink over your shoulder you purred, "you can punish me more next time but not now."

He nodded, "sure thing Love, now let me get you ready~"

Your mouth opens in a silent moan as he pushed his cold lubed fingers into you.

"Could you spread your legs a little wider," he purred.

You complied, stuttering out, "That feels really good~" The sensation of the cold lube soothed you for a moment from the stifling heat. It didn't last for long though heating up as his fingers curled inside of you. Whimpering you pushed yourself on his fingers begging for more friction.

"Nooooo," you moan as he took his fingers out painfully slow.

He chuckles at your reaction, "No whining love. I think you'll like this much more then my fingers."

You felt a shiver go up your spine as he pressed the tip to your slit. He eased in slowly, checking to make sure you were okay. Once fully in he slumped forward hot breath against your neck. He started to move panting in your ear. His fingers curled around your sides digging pleasantly into your skin. Your body arched as you keep time with him bucking back into his thrust.

"Y-Yes Sabo faster! I-I want to feel all of you."

Your words egged him on, your mouth opened in a silent scream as he slammed into you. The faster pace left you panting heavily, you couldn't even catch your breath to beg for more.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, moaning hotly in your ear, "Oh god you're beautiful. You're so good and warm around me. So, so, eager just for me." As he continued to whisper in your ear, you felt yourself getting closer to reaching your peak.

"S-Sabo i-i'm close," you cried in warning.

"Me too," He panted.

Grabbing your head he turned to your face towards him to give you a deep hungry kiss. That one kiss drove you over the edge. You shuddered as your orgasm washed over you in waves. Your moans muffed against his mouth as he came inside of you. You could feel his cum drip down your thighs leaving a sticky mess.

Sighing in bliss, your body slumped forward as he pulled out.

He gently turned you over, looking down at you with a soft smile, "You're so gorgeous you know that."

You laughed lightly smacking his arm, playfully saying, "If this is your way to getting me to go a second round then it's working."

He snorted shaking his head, "not that I'm against it but I need a break." He sighed flopping down onto the bed. Turning over onto his side he pulled you close, his body curled around yours making you relax.

He yawned, "Lets take a nap," "his breath tickled your ear as he whispered, "we can have some more fun when we wake up." You hummed in agreement letting his heart beat lull you to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**ohohoh look a sequel! heheh hope you guys enjoy your time with Sabo~ (Warning light bdsm and sensation play)**

* * *

You wake up slowly, still naked from the others days 'adventure' what you weren't expecting was to be unable to get up.

"Huh," you grumble still half asleep. Your wrist were tied together with silk and attached to the bed, leaving your naked body on show for anyone that came walking in.

You blink rapidly trying to get the sleep out of your eyes shivering as a breeze blows by. You softly whine as you pull at your binds wanting to rub your eyes but unable to.

"My, my I didn't think my Dove was an early riser," a voice spoke with a deep sensual purr. Even with your sleep addled mind you'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sabooo," you whine louder, craning your neck to see the blond. Some part of you wishes you didn't.

He stood in the doorway a flirtatious smile on his lips with a hand on his hip, his eyes racked over your body.

Fuck he was wearing lingerie.

The panties where a light blue with ruffles on the front right where his bulge was. The garter belt a pure white stood stark against his tan skin holding up the blue stockings hugging nicely around his thigh.

You watch his hand move from his hip trailing up his abdomen before lightly running over his chest. The lacy bra he wears covers just enough to leave you kneeing, wishing to see his perky nipples.

Fuck you were going to die like this. It hasn't even been a minute and you already knew you were screwed.

His eyes twinkle in mischief as his smile widens, "do you like it Dove~" he says the words confident and slow throwing in a throaty chuckled at your expense.

"Oh god," you whimper body shivering from his words alone. You swore you felt the vibrations of his laugh run though you causing goosebumps to raise on your skin.

Sabo tutted, waggling his finger at you as he teasingly scolded you, "Now Dove that was rude answer my question."

Your tongue flicked out, licking your chapped lips, gulping as he stared you down. He was beautiful an angel (or a demon in your case) he was practically glowing now as his steel blue eyes watched your every move.

"Yes," you shyly mumbled.

He cupped his hand around his ear, "What was that I can't hear you?"

You grumbled avoiding eye contact, flushing a deep red at his teasing. Your ears perked up at the sound of clicking on the wood floors turning your head you caught a glimpse of the high heels he was wearing.

He strutted over, looking down on you with a dark heavy lidded eyes, "You're being a bad girl, not answering my questions, lying to me, ignoring me. I should teach you some manners."

You felt as if your heart was caught in your throat, you wiggled, tugging at your restraints at the thought of his special punishment.

"You don't even know how to stay still," he growled. The bed shifting as he crawled predatorily towards you. He sat firmly on your lower half keeping your legs still using his weight to pin you. His hands slowly moved up your sides thumbs caressing your skin.

"If you're a good girl I'll give you a treat but if you're bad I'll have to punish you."

You whimpered at his words panting softly at the prospect. Both options would end in pleasure for the both of them. He put his finger over your mouth to silence you, you already knew what to expect with his silent command. Taking in a shuddering breath, you did as he asked, holding back your whimpers and moans. He made it that much more difficult for you by letting his hands cup your breast, massaging them gently.

"See it's not that hard," he cooed, "I should make it more difficult for you~" He pinched your nipple roughly making you jolt from the sensation. He laughed as he rolled his hips into you, rocking slow and sensual. His hands smoothing up across your abdomen moving further upwards, pass your breast and up to your cheek he cupped your face in the palm of his hand. You're unable to resist nuzzling into the palm of his hand, loving the feeling of rough calluses against your soft cheek. His eyes softened as he looked down at you but it didn't last for long.

"Did I give you permission to move," he snaps making you jolt at his sharp tone.

You shake your head.

"You did it again Dove," He hisses into your ear, slowly getting up off of you.

"N-No Sabo c-come back," you cry out arching towards his body hoping to brush your skin against his. You watched him get off the bed sauntering away swishing his hips as he did so. Damn he had a fine ass, especially in those panties. He left you alone in the room you sighed sadly as your body throbbed angrily at being left so sensitive. You see him come back through the door with a box making you light up, tingles of excitement racing through you.

"Sabo," you called sitting up as far as you could just so you could see him.

"That's chief to you," he growled leaning over and nipping your ear in warning. You whimpered as you watched him walk away again. Setting the box down he pulled out a blind fold covering your eyes you grumble at being unable to look at him.

Hearing a shift you turn your head to the noise it sounded like he was searching for something. The clicking of his heels on the floor felt loud in your ears even his soft breathes made your hair stand up on end.

You shivered as something soft lightly ran over your breast making your breathing hitch. You rubbed your legs together as the sensation continued. You threw your head back as the soft thing trails over your wet core tickling it.

"C-Chief," you whined out helplessly bucking into the feeling only to grind up into the air gaining no satisfaction.

"Oh you like that," Sabo purred, letting the soft thing run over your clit.

Feeling irritated at being starved from his touch for so long you snap out, "No I've felt better." It was a painfully obvious lie but one that Sabo didn't take lightly.

You blink blearily as the blind fold was suddenly taken off seeing Sabo sitting next to you, "Chief?"

Suddenly you moan loudly as Sabo's finger traced your outer lips, rubbing his finger through the wetness, "This is what I meant about lying to me Little Dove," He leans forward capturing your lips with his own as his fingers rub you, "your body is being more honest with me then you are."

You unconsciously spread your legs wider so he could have better access. Your head felt too hazy to answer him with a coherent sentence.

"Tell me the truth." He murmured, changing the angle of his wrist so he could brush his thumb over your clit. A breathless moan left you as you arched into his touch. "Tell me how good I make you feel," he cooed a damn smirk still on his face. You began to breathe heavily as you tried but failed to muffle your moans.

He moved from his sitting position scooting down to your throbbing core, lightly lapping at your entrance. Before you could even think to complain he sucked harshly on your clit, tongue circling it his fingers joined him in his tongue teasing.

He pulled away, his face even more soaked with your juices he licked his lips obviously for show. The sight alone made you throw your head back, groaning softly. His fingers went from pressing teasingly against your entrance to pressing in, the feeling made you lose your mind. You bucked wildly into his fingers, panting heavily as you did so. Your eyes rolled up as his finger hit your g-spot, making your walls tightened around his fingers.

He gasped softly watching as you came undone, coming by his fingers alone. Your limbs shook as you slowly came down from your high your eyes slid shut unable to keep them open as you focused on breathing.

"I'll clean you up now," Sabo murmured.

Your head lulled to the side in an attempt to nod. He untied you helping you sit up he placed the blanket around you. He left and soon came back with some water you drank it eagerly as he crawled into bed next to you letting you lean your head on his shoulder.

You smile softly up at him letting your fingers toy with the stockings he wore, "hey chief why don't we continue were we left off."

He smirked, "oh so my Little Dove wants to be punished more and so soon," he purred.

You hummed setting the cup of water down on the night stand, "I have been a naughty girl Chief I need you to teach me a lesson."

"Get on my knee," he ordered. You were quick to agree laying yourself out across his knee ass in the air. His hand massaged your backside first squeezing your cheeks.

"A-Ah !"

Sabo smacked your left cheek causing a pleasant sting of pain. You gripped the bed sheets as Sabo worked you over alternating between hands. Tears pricked your eyes as you moaned at the treatment. He starts to slow down going back to kneading your cheeks gently.

"You're so wet and just from a little punishment like that," his fingers slowly ran over your slit "you're so beautiful like this."

You laughed breathlessly as he sat you up making you sit on your sore ass, "I think it's time I touch you Chief."

Hearing no complaints your hands move to his sides letting your blunt nails drag up and down his sides. He moaned happily your heart beat picking up at the soft sound. Leaning forward you kiss, him using your tongue to part his lips. He tasted like you. You lapped at his tongue savoring his warmth and soft sounds. Your hands move to unhook the bra he was wearing throwing it off the bed.

Pulling away from the kiss you stare down at him with lust filled eyes, "you're so breathtaking Sabo," your hands move to capture one of his nipples, pinching it with one hand. You lean forward taking the other in your mouth sucking and biting the perk nub.

Pulling away you murmured in his ear, "You're my angel, you're perfect," you kiss the edge of his scar speaking against his skin, "you're so amazingly open with yourself." You stared down at his lovely form his hair was a mess, blond strands sticking to his sweat covered forehead, pink lips parted letting you hear those sweet breathless gasps.

He moaned at your words, hands reaching out blindly to grab you, bringing you into his lap, "I can't take this anymore," he panted heavily, "I need to be inside of you now."

You continued to press heated kisses to his scar, covering every inch of it with your love, "take me Sabo, I'm yours to keep."

With clumsy hands he did his best to take off the garter belt. In the end you had to help him along, not before you teasingly trailed your hand up his thigh making him buck into your touch.

Before he could take of the panties you stopped him, "Let me enjoy the view," you said. He whined but complied.

You watched him twitch in his confinement, the tip peeking out at the top, leaking heavily. His panties were stained with pre-cum not able to hide how turned on he was. You just wanted to lay him down and take him right there and then, watch as his legs would shake as you enter him. Listen to the moans of your name as he begged you to fuck him harder.

You'd peg him next time.

You help him strip out of his panties, licking your lips as you saw his cock at full hardness. Grabbing your hips he positioned you over himself sighing gratefully when he was able to finally push in.

"Mmm, this is nice isn't it Dove," Sabo breathes, fingers curling in your hair as he pulls your head back, pressing a kiss just below the hollow of your throat as he thrusted up into you. The slick sound of him thrusting into you made a groan escape your lips, you sounded so wet. The pace was set, slow and sleepy like the ocean waves at low tide. You both enjoyed each other's warmth, rocking back and forth against one another.

'I love you Sabo," you moaned into his ear as you clung onto him. He held onto you tighter as he trusted into you at a faster pace, loving the little gasps they stole from you.

"I love you too Dove, so much."

He was getting close. It wasn't long before he came body shivering as he filled you up your walls clenching tightly around him causing another mini orgasm.

You both fell to the bed, bodies feeling heavy as lead. That didn't stop you from cuddling closer to the blond. He was soon snoring peacefully face hidden in your hold, kissing your shoulder while sleeping. You soon met Sabo in dream land happily dreaming of him kissing you and holding you protectively to his chest. He snuggled closer to you his warmth warming you up.


End file.
